Never Let Me Go
by Emerald.Lightning.Bird
Summary: He kissed his temple, "Happy birthday my Dick Grayson." - Its Dick's birthday and the speedster has some plans in store for the bird. SMUTT & MORE SMUTT AHEAD.


A/N: Hello y'all! I decided to make a different account for a fresh start. This account will mainly house my naughty oneshots and maybe the odd short story. I should probably declare/warn you that ahead, there is nothing but smut – mixed with adorable cause come on, how can Wally and Dick be anything else? I wanted to upload this on my own birthday which was earlier this week but in view of opening a new account it wouldn't let me – curses. The reason I was jazzed to upload it that day is I liked the coincidence of Dick celebrating his own birthday in the fic. But ah wells. It's here now! So I hope you enjoy my second (ever) attempt at lemons. Also, if you're curious as to what my other account is my penname is AlchemistArekku. Carry on!

**Disclaimer: All Young Justice characters are property of DC which I in no way own cause if I did I'd own seven motorcycles and my own Cerebros television/computer.**

Never Let Me Go

An ear bleeding beeping resounded through the darkness taunting a lone hand to drowsily emerge from underneath a thick comforter to silence the irritating contraption. Moaning the young teen flopped over on his back, his sleepy eyes opening to come in contact with the ceiling slightly illuminated by the digital clock. He felt a tugging at his side.

"Mm, KF...Stop stealing all the blankets," moaned a groggy voice that belonged to his boyfriend.

Wally chuckled. He rolled around to face the tiny body curling up against him. He was met with a face full of disorganized black hair. Wrapping his arms around the lithe torso he pulled him even closer drinking in the smell of soap and spring rain which was his boyfriend's scent. He traced the contours of his naked chest softly with the tips of his fingers triggering a light shake and a giggle from the younger hero.

"Tickles," he mumbled. He withdrew a small sigh through his nose.

Wally leaned in closer, kissing the nape of Dick's neck, nibbling as he moved closer towards his ear emitting a long moan.

"K-KF, I'm trying to sleep,"

"Like hell you are. You know what today is." It wasn't a question but a statement. As if the younger of the two would forget when his own birthday was. Heck, they'd talked about ideas the night before.

"Mm.. that feels good," Dick groaned when Wally dragged his tongue along the rim of his ear before sucking on his earlobe. "So, you set the alarm just so you could seduce me at 6 o'clock in the morning?" Wally could hear the smirk in his voice. He pulled away a little to whisper huskily in his ear.

"Well, I had planned to make you breakfast in bed, but then I got _distracted_," he brushed his hand along the curve of Dick's hip for emphasis, rewarding him with a shiver.

"Then get to it Kid Mouth," Dick ordered his voice sultry. His flexibility came in handy as he twisted his torso around, his right hand curving around Wally's neck in order to bring his mouth against his own. It began very slowly and sweet – Wally was never a fan of slow it was all part of being a speedster but this kind of slow was _different._ It was a reminder, an echo of his passion that irrevocably ignited his blood and confirmed he was alive. It was cliché to say Wally needed Dick in order to live but truth was if the bird didn't exist he'd only be surviving. Without Dick in his life, he wouldn't know just how fast his heart could really beat.

Dick moaned into Wally's mouth when he deepened the kiss. He hungrily fought for dominance, tugging Wally even closer until their open mouths were completely clasped against each other, their tongues dancing and tasting one another.

"AH!" Dick gasped breaking away as Wally tweaked his nipple.

"They're already hard – I turn you on that much?" Wally whispered hotly.

Wally felt a hand take his own and guide it down Dick's toned chest, across the hem of his boxers to stop on a protruding lump between his closed legs. The smallest touch had Dick arch his back against Wally's chest.

"S-see what you do to me?" rasped the younger boy, his eyes half closed. Wally shivered at that, his boyfriend was so hot. His hand strayed from his bulging cock much to Dick's disappointment. He wasn't disappointed for long as the hand grabbed his hip and he felt Wally press himself against his ass, both moaning.

"You do the same to me," Wally purred into his ear.

The acrobat twisted around, pushing Wally onto his back. "Oh, fuck me now Wally!" he retorted excitedly. Wally cupped his cheeks bringing him down to kiss him deeply. His hands slinked down his sides to grab a hold of his tight ass, a twitch on his stomach telling him his Robin liked that. Then without much effort Wally pulled him up his chest until he was faced with his boyfriend's chest. He enveloped a nipple in his mouth.

"Ah, s-so warm" Dick mewled, rocking his hips into Wally's chest. His fingers combed into fiery red hair, he massaged his scalp eliciting a throaty groan and a shudder rippled under his thighs. Wally hooked his thumbs in the hem of Dick's boxers, shuffling the corners back and forth, the nails of his thumbs teasing Dick senseless.

Dick growled, "If you don't stop that I'll take the damned things off myself." Wally chuckled, his hands diving in underneath the fabric; just the simple feel of his naked skin on his fingertips was enough to send Wally over the edge. He lost all control of his hands as they massaged the muscular mounds of flesh. Dick leaned down to take his ear into his mouth which he hungrily chewed on.

Wally delighted in the touch. What he shared with Dick was theirs and belonged to only each other. He couldn't help but marvel that someone so perfect was his – he was just so lucky. Here it was Dick's birthday and it felt like he was the one to receive the best present in the world. He thanked his lucky stars for this beautiful human being he planned to spend the rest of his life with.

It was their third year and still no one on the team knew about their relationship – it was almost amazing how successfully they could hide their deep feelings for one another from them for so long – but it was essential. At least for now. Someday they would tell the rest – it wasn't like they were ashamed to be together on the contrary they were quite comfortable – it had more to do with Robin's mentor and his hesitance on disclosing personal information of his son. Dick being his usual loyal self respectively agreed - but continued to work on the matter with him. Wally couldn't help feeling a little relieved by the simple fact; their non exclusive romance had one benefit. If no one knew, then it couldn't reveal Robin to being an even bigger target to the psychotic freaks they fought every day. His genius hacking skills and acrobatics were enough to attract the malevolent minds of their foes; he didn't need to give them anymore twisted reasons to destroy Robin ergo destroying him in the process. Don't get Wally wrong he knew Robin was fairly capable of handling himself... boy was he capable of handling – he just wasn't ready for _that._ Someday he would be, but not yet. There was still plenty of time.

Dick shifted down Wally's body, so he was no longer resting on top of his chest but between his legs. He rocked his hips into his boyfriend's biting his bottom lip and hissing. Wally groaned, "You know what that does to me," he replied referring to Dick's adorable habit of biting his lips, which the raven was fully aware of (sometimes taking to his advantage to get the teen riled up.) Worked like a charm.

"I'll have to do something about that," Dick purred seductively, his electric blue eyes coming alive as he happily gazed into emerald green. Wally watched the crown of his head bend down sweeping over his abdomen trailing kisses and his tongue working his way further down. The Boy Wonder reached the hem of his boxers and Wally marvelled and delighted as his mouth opened and teeth grabbed the fabric, dragging the shielding article out of his way, his nose brushing against his cock causing it to stir at the contact. Allowing the boxers to sling out of his mouth at his knees, Dick decided that gave him enough room to work with. His tiny tongue appeared as it lapped out licking away precum settled on the older teen's tip, the simple touch causing Wally's eyebrows to knit together and his teeth to grit. Delighting in the response he received, Dick dragged his tongue down the length to the base.

"Oh god-" Wally grunted, his hands magnetising to the tangled mess of black hair.

Wally's eyes slit open when he felt Dick hesitate, peeking down he wanted to make sure he was okay. He was just in time to see him take his full length into his mouth – Wally shamelessly cried out – if he wasn't so enraptured he would have noticed Dick's smirk. He started out slow, his tongue twirling and wrapping around the shaft. His gag reflex massaging the tip when he'd come back down to base. He bobbed his head gaining vigour, his cheeks hollowing from the suction. That's when he felt the twitch in Wally's body – he was close to release – he abandoned the shaft with a pop.

"W-why did you s-stop?" Wally panted. He felt a shift on the bed the agony of not fully reaching climax gnawing away his insides, he started to vibrate something that occurred whenever he felt a strong emotion whether it be sadness, happiness, pleasure or pain etc. He noticed Dick return to him, his boxers missing in action. The boy planted his butt in the v of Wally's legs his own hard erection standing against the ginger's vibrating length – Dick moaned feebly.

"Believe me you'll thank me in a second," he whispered lustfully his voice pegging down an octave. His hands wrapped around both of their lengths and he began pumping them fiercely. Wally bucked into the ministrations as Dick panted loudly. He could feel a swirling in his abdomen which fought to dominate his entire body. That's when he saw Dick do something he'd never done before – something Wally wasn't even aware he could do – although given he was an acrobat it didn't entirely shock him. Dick curled his body over so he was still in a sitting position with his cock against Wally's as he managed to envelop them both inside his mouth.

"DICK!" Wally shrieked, his hands gripping the bed sheets. "H-how are you- mmm oh Jesus, don't stop-"

Dick determinedly bobbed his head, he sped at full capacity, his ministrations filling the room with suction noises and screaming. He felt Wally twitch again, there's that signal. He slid himself out of his mouth so he could focus on bringing Wally over the edge. Not even a moment later he was rewarded with the most satisfactory moan as the teen exploded into his eager mouth. He swallowed the salty liquid down, his tongue cleaning up anything he missed.

Wally jolted up, crushing Dick close against his body he kissed him hungrily which Dick was more than happy to comply. Dick broke away to catch his breath, he couldn't hold it like the young speedster could.

"_That_ was amazing," Wally pressed his forehead against his. "Someone's been watching too much porn," he added humorously.

Dick's lips tugged at the sides, "Actually, no. That just came out of nowhere."

"I kind of feel bad," Wally answered thoughtfully, "You'd think _I_ just turned 17."

Dick cackled his trademark laugh when he was up to something mischievous. "Well, we're not finished yet," he replied, biting his bottom lip.

"Oooh, you ass," Wally stammered, his erection resurfacing.

"Wow, seriously Wally?" Dick raised an amused eyebrow.

"Shut up, you're too sexy for your own good," he rasped throwing the younger boy on his back and climbing on top, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. His hand massaged the inside of Dick's thigh, causing little constricted noises from the back of his throat.

"W-Wally, please... get i-inside.. me," he begged. Nothing excited the speedster more than Dick begging. He kissed him passionately again, before opening the bedside drawer and collecting a tiny bottle from inside it. He pumped Dick's length as he unscrewed the bottle with his teeth. He stopped in order to coat his fingers in the oily liquid placing the bottle on the nightstand surface. Reclaiming attention on the solid organ with his left hand, he used his other hand to swirl his finger around Dick's entrance causing Dick to choke and gasp at the same time. He started a rhythm of swirling and randomly dipping his finger in up to his fingernail.

"Y-you're going to make me cum before y-you even enter me," Dick panted, his face contorted with pleasure. Wally chuckled kissing his eyelashes. He abandoned Dick's length taking the momentum to poke his index finger slowly inside gaining a long sultry moan. He pushed his finger in and out, adding a second and finally a third, scissoring the muscle open to get ready for him. When he determined he was prepared enough, he withdrew his fingers coating the rest of the oil on himself, before lining up with his entrance.

Dick relaxed as he felt him enter; the awkward feeling arising like it normally did – though not as bad as the first time they tried this. When Wally reached balls deep inside him, he pulled out gently to collide back inside the whelming heat, Dick's head fell backwards. Wally gathered encouragement to continue.

His gentle rhythm began to pick up speed, until he pushed against what he was looking for.

"AH! WALLY!" Dick screamed, "There!"

Wally smirked as he rocked into his sensitive spot continuously drawing out unintelligible sounds from the hacker whom was coming up to meet his thrusts. He wrapped his hand around his length and pumped in unison. He focused his vibration through two places, in his hand and inside Dick, driving the younger teen over the edge.

"Fuck.." he swore, his mouth lingering open from the intensity.

"Harder!" Wally complied; the bed began to creak in the power of his thrusts. His fingernails digging into the skin of Dick's hips, the pain mixing deliciously with the pleasure - he was unaware at how much Dick enjoyed the feeling.

"I want you to c-cum... inside me..Wally!" That's when Dick went completely numb; his back arching as he rose his hips up to harshly meet his colliding, brokenly screaming his name as he came hard into Wally's hand and over their chests and ergo driving Wally to completion as he exploded a second time inside his boyfriend.

Panting wildly, the red head collapsed to Dick's side, pulling him close to his heart. He kissed his temple, "Happy birthday my Dick Grayson."

"I love you, Wally West," Dick whispered happily, squeezing his arm.

"Forever and ever,"

Normally Dick would make a snide remark but in view of the circumstance, neither cared how cheesy that was as they enjoyed each other's company – it was the truth after all.

"So, um," Dick replied, changing the subject. "Can you make breakfast later? I want to lay here a little longer with you. I know how you're a foodie and all."

Wally could hear the smirk in his voice at the final part of his sentence.

"Undeniably so but even I know what's more important than food," Dick rolled his eyes, "Amazing,"

"Hey, shut up!" Wally retorted, both laughed.

Just as Dick wished, they lay there entwined together, a silent promise flowing through their veins into each other.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
